


Under The Bed

by anxiousgeek



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/F, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa Cousland is in a secret relationship with Queen Anora. Shame she's so bad at being sneaky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Bed

Elissa Cousland was definitely starting to get stealthier. Of all the skills she'd learnt over the years as a Grey Warden and being the Hero Of Ferelden, stealth had not been her forte. Despite being a rogue and having exceptional skill with both daggers and bows she was not a sneaky woman.

Too lanky perhaps, not enough patience maybe, she wasn't sure but she had never been overly good at sneaking around. Leliana's and Zevran's powders had been the only thing to save her life many times but she was sure the palace occupants would start questioning the smell or the lingering dust the next day.

Recently though stealth had been necessary and Elissa had gotten much better at sticking to the shadows, minding her foot work, keeping better balance on her tip toes.

Waiting.

All important when you were having a secret affair with the Queen of Ferelden.

It wasn't quite an affair, just a relationship they wanted to keep quiet. Very quiet.

She managed to make it to Anora's room most nights now without disturbing anyone. Being the Hero of Ferelden came with a few privileges. People just assumed she had important reasons for wandering around the palace at night, servants didn't even stop to ask her. Most of the nobles too. Now she was hardly seen at all, by servant nor noble. That was the way Elissa liked it. The way she wanted it. She didn't want to cause any trouble for Anora – not when she was new to her role as sole Queen of Ferelden.

Elissa just didn't want the attention. 

It wasn't late – no one questioned the Queen if she went to bed early most nights – it wasn't the Orlisian court. Gossip remained gossip, Anora didn't need the approval, she just didn't need the scandal either.

Elissa didn't care much.

Not as long as she could be with Anora.

She slipped out of the window along the hallway and started to climb along the row of balconies until she came to the royal balcony. She scrambled over the wall, falling as she did so, landing with an _omph_.

She was getting better as stealth, but she wasn't great.

Anora opened the doors and came out, smiling at the pile of Grey Warden o the floor, wind whipping around her blonde hair and the green gown she wore.

“You are the worst rogue I have ever met Lady Cousland,” she said, with a smile.

Elissa laughed, standing up and brushing herself down before kissing the Queen on the lips quickly.

“I think I was supposed to be a warrior really –” she said, letting Anora take her hand and lead her inside the room. “Sword and shield maybe, but I could never develop the upper arm strength and I was too quick to move. Too ratty my instructor said.”

“Ratty,” Anora asked, pulling her close for another kiss.

“I didn't know what he meant either,” Elissa said, with a shrug. Anora smiled, leaning in for a kiss to end the brunette's rambling. Elissa responded, wrapping her arms around Anora, pressing against her with a soft groan. She ran her hands up her back and into the blonde hair, pulling the pins free so it fell loose around her bright and shining.

“You're beautiful,” she murmured into her ear before nipping on her lobe making the Queen yelp. Elissa chuckled, steering them towards the Queen's large bed as they kissed once more.

“I love your bed,” the warden groaned ads they fell onto it, kicking her boots on before pulling Anora to lie on top of her, hips hitching up slightly in response to her lover's body against hers.

“I thought you loved me?” Anora asked with a chuckle.

“I do. And your bed,” Elissa said, rucking up the green gown, “why don't I have a bed like this?”

“You could have one, my hero, but you never ask for anything,” 

“I wouldn't use it, I'm always in yours,” she said, hands finding skin at last and skimming up her sides. 

Anora hummed in a agreement, half-distracted by Elissa's hands brushing her breasts. The warden urged her to sit up and helped her out of the green gown, tossing the silk aside. 

“Beautiful,” she repeated, making Anora flush slightly at the reverence in the brunette's voice, hands cupping her breasts with a soft moan from women. She arched into Elissa's rough hands, shifting her hips and Elissa was glad her Queen had started to forgo underwear on their nights together. It made proceedings much easier, much quicker, much more satisfying because she had done so for Elissa and for Elissa alone.

“Oh Liss,” Anora moaned as Elissa swiped her thumbs over tight pink nipples before taking one in her mouth, wrapping an arm around the slim Queen to hold her close to her. 

To stop her from squirming away when the pleasure became too much. 

She stroked fingers down Anora's abdomen, kissing across to her other breast, flicking her tongue over the hard nipple and relishing her Queen's quiet squeal. Elissa chuckled, she loved the noises the blonde made, the noises she tried to hide.

The noises she couldn't hide.

Her fingers tickled over the dark blonde curls at her sex, so lightly Anora barely felt it but knew it was there, knew Elissa was there. Elissa liked to tease her sometimes, liked to have her plead. Beg. 

Not tonight though, tonight she wanted to see Anora cry out her name in worship.

She stroked through the curls a little harder, searching out her clit and glancing her fingers over it before going lower and, gathering the moisture there, pressing against Anora's wet entrance and making her moan.

“Oh Maker, please Elissa,” she moaned when the warden pulled away with a chuckle. She considered pulling the blonde over her head and eating her out, but decided against it for now, simply circling Anora's swollen clit with her wet fingers, round and round, harder and harder until her Queen was groaning, hips shifting randomly towards and away from her touches.

“Please, I need you,” she moaned again, “please Elissa, inside, I...”

She trailed off on a groan when Elissa did as she wanted and shoved two long rough fingers into her tight body without any preamble, groaning at the feel of Anora's heat around her. 

She pulled back to start thrusting when there was a knock at the door.

Neither woman noticed at first, Elissa thrust her fingers back into Anora with some force making her cry out and the knocking got louder and was accompanied by a shout.

“Your majesty? Queen Anora?”

Both women froze before jumping apart.

“Void!” Elissa hissed, pulling her fingers from Anora's body making her whimper slightly. The Queen jumped off the bed and gathered up her gown. She was pulling it on as Elissa was running around, trying to figure out where to hide.

“What are you doing?” she hissed as Anora straightened herself.

“Getting decent, I can't answer the door in the nude,” she said, “the Queen of Ferelden does not sleep naked.”

Elissa chuckled.

“We both know that's not true.”

Anora frowned at her, heading towards the door and the person who was knocking again.

“Coming!” she called out. “Quick!”

“Where?” Elissa asked with a panicked shrug.

“Under the bed,” she said, gesturing to the large piece of furniture. Elissa dove under it, rolling when she hit the ground and settling in the middle of it, as far away from all sides as possible. She watched as Anora ran to the door, reaching out and grabbing her discarded boots as the Queen answered the door. 

She listened as Anora spoke to the young servant at the door, the two of them talking about whether the Queen really did need to speak to Bann Harmon, or if the man should wait.

Of course he should wait, Elissa thought, but then it was only early, Bann Harmon knew the Queen would be awake. Just not in bed with the Hero of Ferelden. She chuckled, holding a hand over her mouth, hoping neither the servant nor Anora had heard her. She watched the feet carefully. She didn't recognise the woman Anora would speaking too, so she just watched her Queen's little feet poking out from beneath the long green gown. Every part of her was beautiful and she sighed.

Then she felt it. 

Just a twitch but it was definitely a sneeze. 

She pinched her nose, taking in a few deep breaths in through her mouth, feeling the twitch again, the itch building slowly and Anora's conversation didn't seem to be coming to end. She was the worst rogue ever and then the cramp set in too.

She hissed, shifting her left leg quickly bending it back and forth to try and get work out the pain while the sneeze developed and she held onto her nose. Anora and the servant stopped talking for a moment and Elissa panicked. The cramp was shifting, the sneeze was coming and the servant was walking around Anora and further into the room.

“Tell Bann Harmon he will have to wait,” Anora said, with that snap in her voice that had Elissa dropping to her knees some nights. “I don't care what he says.”

The servant stopped and turned around. 

“Very well your majesty, I apologise for the interruption.”

Elissa sneezed as the servant was working away, but simply blessed the Queen, assuming it was her. The warden managed to keep her laughter in long enough for the heavy word door close and they were alone once more.

“Oh my Maker, Elissa,” Anora said, dropping to her knees beside the bed and looking beneath it. “Come out.” 

Still laughing Elissa rolled out from beneath the bed, smiling up at Anora. The Queen reached out and helped her up off the floor, smiling at her.

“Very nearly caught,” she said. “Worst rogue in Ferelden.”

Elissa simply laughed and kissed her again.

“I believe we were in the middle of something,” she said, lips trailing down Anora's neck and making her gasp.

“They'll have to find out sometime Lissa,” Anora said, letting Elissa lead her back over to the large bed.

“I know, but not tonight my Queen,” she said, stripping her of the green gown once more. She didn't waste time, lying Anora down and spreading her legs. “I'm going to make you scream.”

“Don't you dare,” Anora hissed as she felt a nip at her thigh, followed by a swipe of Elissa's warm tongue. “Oh,” she moaned, “Elissa.”

“Yes my love,” she said, nipping her thigh again before shifting forward and pushing her tongue through Anora's wet folds, licking the blonde's moisture up with a groan. She loved the taste of her Queen, pressing her tongue deep into her hot body, listening to Anora's breathy moans and grunts. Her hips thrust up into her face in time with the movements of Elissa's tongue, bucking when she leaned back to suck on her clit. 

“More,” she moaned. “Please.”

Elissa chuckled against her folds, bringing a hand up to press her fingers back into Anora's body, hotter and wetter than before and started up a quick rhythm, moving her other hand to her hip to hold her down. She kept thrusting in and out, tongue flicking over her clit over and over, listening to her carefully. She knew Anora well, knew her reactions, knew when she was close, when she was going to scream.

Oh and her taste, her taste was divine, and Elissa licked around her fingers as she curled them inside her, pressing them hard against that spot that would break her. She sucked on her clit, timing it with her thrusts and Anora came, her hot muscles tightening around her fingers, flooding her mouth and Elissa groaned, leaning back but still pressing against the rough patch inside her. She was shaking hard, bucking, even as Elissa held her down, fingers digging into her hip.

“Stop, oh, Elissa, don't stop.”

Anora came again, a flood of warmth in Elissa's mouth and a scream on her lips. 

She let up then, sitting back and soothing the red marks she'd made on her hip and licking her fingers clean as Anora tried to catch her breath. When she finally opened her eyes Elissa grinned her at her.

“I love you,” she said, taking the warden's hand and pulling her up to kiss her on the lips.

“I love you too my Queen,” she said. Anora chuckled.

“You will get us caught my dear,” she said, running a hand down Elissa's tunic.

“All people will know is that the Queen of Ferelden just enjoyed herself terribly but not with who.”

“We shall see,” she said, running a hand up under the tunic and over Elissa's breasts. The warden chuckled. 

Later, after Anora had made her cry out to the Maker, she knew the secret was out.

It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Another [Dragon Age Kink Meme](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11571.html?thread=58501939#t58501939) femslash prompt.  
> 


End file.
